There Are Two Kinds of Love
by Justagirlwithwords
Summary: Inspired by a scene in 4x23. Here's a friendly dose of some Spoby and Jason & Spencer. Finding out you have a brother, you never knew you had is hard for everyone. Promising to keep that relationship as healthy and loving as possible? Even harder. Especially on a wedding day. It's now an active Spoby Jason/Spencer Sibling one shot collection! Send in prompts:)
1. There Are Two Kinds of Love

Hi Guys! I'm glad people liked my Haleb one-shot. I usually don't write them that short, but that one couldn't be any longer. Anyway here is a Spoby one shot with a bit of spencer and Jason's bro/sis relationship.

A Look of Love

Inspired by the scene in episode 4x23 (Unbridled), when Spencer comes in to get her veil for the show, and Jason is there.

—-

"You know, I never thought I would have one in my life. Ever." She chuckled lightly, swiftly wiping away her tears.

"A Wedding? Come on Spence. Of course you were gonna have one."

"No, no, a brother. Melissa and I, there was never really a bond, at least not the one I wanted." He turned her around, and wiped her tears.

"I never thought I would get a sister who didn't hate me. I mean I thought I had one chance. When really I had 3." He admitted truthfully.

"Jason, I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too. Now lets gets a proper look at the beautiful bride."

"I'm doing the right thing right?" He nodded in response. She twirled around slowly, the train of her dress flowing with the momentum.

"You know, I've been waiting for this day, ever since.." He hesitated.

"Ever since..?" She pushed on, eager to hear the next part.

"Ever since you came in to get your veil for the wedding dress fundraiser. Do you remember? We were in a rough patch at the time, but god Spencer, you looked amazing. And that's when I knew that I would definitely not give up on this chance-this opportunity of finally having a sister. One that I could not only protect, but love, and watch get married." Tears slid down her face, as she gave her big brother a hug.

"Are you sure about me walking you down?" He was still unsure. Not about walking his _sister _down the aisle, more so the fact that she wanted him to.

"Yes. I really do." He planted a kiss on her forehead. She wiped her eyes, and checked the mirror, touching up her mascara (which she knew would get ruined later on.)

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm, and she hooked hers in. They exited the room and walked towards the royal doors of the church.

—

"Toby Cavanaugh, do you take Spencer Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He still had the smile that brought make so many memories.

"Do you, Spencer Hastings, take Toby Cavanaugh to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Till death do us part."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Toby dipped her, and placed a passionate and sentimental kiss. One for the ages. Cheers erupted in the room, and photos were clicked.

—-

The speeches given at the reception, were heartfelt and sincere. Speeches they would look back on.

"Leave it to Spencer to reply with 'Till death do us part" Hanna joked, puling Spencer in for a hug, her 4 month baby bump showing just slightly in her elegant ballroom dress.

"We're really happy for you Spence. You too Toby. You guys are perfect for each other." Caleb added, coming from behind, automatically putting his arm around Hanna's.

The cake had been cut, and the traditional dances had been danced. Father-daughter, which despite the awkwardness, was memorable along with the couple's "first dance."

"I think I'm gonna steal her from you for a sec, Toby." Jason gently pulled Spencer to the floor.

"So Mrs. Cavanaugh, may I have this dance?" He asked jokingly.

"I've saved this for now. I just want you to know, that even though you are now a Cavanagh, you are still my little sister, and I know Caleb, Ezra, Aria, Paige, Emily, and even Hanna will come and beat him up if he ever hurts you, well obviously after me of course." Spencer only laughed in response.

"Ooh, and the last thing is, I want to be an uncle. Just putting that out there." He gave her the famous smirk and wink and twirled her, until she landed in Toby's arms. Spencer didn't even have time to react as she ended up in Toby's arms.

"I think now is the perfect time to tell me where our honeymoon is." Spencer suggested. She hated but at the same time loved surprised. She hated it, because she wasn't the one in control. And she loved them because surprised are usually so well-thought and special.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cavanaugh, but that is one thing I can't tell you."

—-

I really enjoyed writing this! I really do love the Jason and Spencer Bro/Sis Relationship. I hope you all enjoy this!

Review or PM me your thoughts!

~Justagirlwithwords

+ Thank You madeofmatched and Guest for your review.


	2. 9 Months of Love

Thank you for the review on There Are Two Kinds of Love.

This is a Part 2.

This is a one-shot sequel. Prompted by Emilee Amethyst. Thanks Again!

Now enough of me, lets get on with this!

—

9 Months of Love:

April 18, _month 2_

"Toby, there is something I have to tell you."

"Okayyyyy. Let's sit down and talk?"

"Um okay, well um how do you feel about family?"

"Family? Spence, what is going on?"

"I'm uh pregnant." She looked down, nervously. It took but a minute for Toby to process it. His face went through 3 different expressions.

"Oh my god Spence! I'm gonna be a dad!" He jumped up, pulling Spencer up with him. He picked her up and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. They celebrated later, with dinner, and more. It was a very special night.

—-

June 5, _month 4_

"Okay, today we finally get to tell them. It has to be perfect. I mean we waited until I was 4 months. I mean I'm barely showing, and keeping this secret is killing me. So IT HAS TO BE PERFECT."

"No those are NOT the flowers I wanted. And yes the main course is Chicken except for 1 vegetarian. Not fish."

"And I'll take that. Spencer, honey, calm down. This evening will be completely fine. " He snatched the phone from her, from behind.

"You have been sent to your room. Go relax, pick and outfit for tonight, take a nap, and get ready later. I'll be fine." Toby commanded and assured her. She sighed, pecked his cheek, and headed upstairs.

She was under strict watch, at all times, and she loved it, but at the same time.. she didn't.

2 hours later:

"Toby! I'm jumping into the shower." She yelled down from their master bedroom. When she got out, she found Toby sitting on their bed, his outfit layed out. His perfect abs showing. He chuckled as he saw Spencer blushing. He whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna go get ready now."

Spencer curled her hair, and did her makeup. Her nails freshly manicured. She took out her Burberry Silk Ruche Navy Dress and slipped it on. She felt the zip being pulled up as Toby gave her a kiss on the neck. She turned around, smiling her 1000 watt smile. He placed his hand on her stomach, "It's all ours." She smiled.

Toby got ready and headed downstairs first. She paired the navy dress with a double strapped black belt, surrounding her midsection. The perfect coverup, until their surprise. She zipped up her 2 in black suede boot cut heels and decided she was presentable and ready to go.

She glided down the stairs, and soon, guests were piling in.

Melissa and Wren, followed by Spencer's mom, Veronica, and her dad, Peter. Aria and Ezra came, still in their newly wedded bliss. Hannah and Caleb came shortly after, Lacey being the adorable 1 year old she was, sticking to her dad. Emily and Paige then arrived, followed by Jason. Jenna was invited as an obligation, but that part of the family tree was a still shaky.

Appetizers were brought out, and drinks were served. Soon it was dinner time, and the ensemble gathered around sitting next to their loved one.

Spencer tapped her glass of sparkling apple cider, which in fact the others thought was champagne. They weren't gonna give it away that easily.

"We have an announcement to make. That is actually the main reason we are gathered here. I'm Pregnant!"

"Oh My Gosh! Spence that's amazing!" Hannah literally squealed. The table chuckled, everyone getting up to congratulate the couple.

"I'm finally an uncle!" Jason all but lifted Spencer into the air. To say he was happy was an understatement. The girls were beyond ecstatic. And the guys all congratulated Toby as well as Spencer. Veronica and Peter were super happy. They were finally going to become grandparents. The dinner went smoothly thereon after, and there was only one spill caused by Lacey. But it was laughed off and cleaned quickly. The event was successful, as everyone got the chance to finally catch up, since their busy schedules weren't all that lenient.

"You know, I told Spencer, at her wedding, during our dance that I wanted to be an uncle. And I guess her and Toby finally sealed the deal." Jason confessed, smirking while doing so. Everyone laughed, Toby managed a chuckle, while Spencer was hiding her face, blushing profusely.

It was around midnight, by the time everyone left. Wren, Melissa, Peter, and Veronica all left around 10:30, but everyone else stayed and chatted. Lacey was busy sleeping in the bedroom down the hall. The dinner was truly successful, and Spencer felt like she had one less chip on her shoulder.

—-

September 23, _Month 6_

"Since the last couple of times, this little guy hasn't wanted to tell us who he is, you guys have the chance today. Would you like to know, or would you like to keep it a surprise?" Tina, the midwife asked. Baby Cavanaugh was proving to be extremely difficult in showing them the gender. Everytime, the baby moved in such a way that it was impossible to tell.

"We actually decided, that we wanted a surprise. We aren't in a rush to do anything. We have the essentials down, and we'll have time after the baby is born." Toby explained.

The sonogram was printed, 3 copies. Spencer would always show the girl's hers and after doing so she added it to the scrapbook. Toby kept it framed in his office, he had all of them so far, and the 3rd well that was for Jason. He made them promise to give him one after everyone. He was extremely invested in his future niece/nephew's life. He made sure of it.

—

December 5, _Month 9_

"I'm taking the car to Jason's okay?"

"Spencer, are you sure? I mean you're due in a few weeks."

"Trust me, Toby. I need the fresh air. Plus I wanted to talk to Jason. I'll have my cell with me. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Spencer's POV

"Come on baby, there are still at least 10 days until your due date. Stay in there!" I rubbed my bump, after I felt a contraction. It must be Braxton Hicks. I ignored it, and reached Jason's in less than 15 minutes.

*Ding Dong*

"Woah Spencer. What the hell are you doing here? Now? You're due any day now!" He ushered me inside, and made me sit down.

"I wanted to come. I needed the fresh air. Trust me, everything will be fine. Can we just talk for a bit, maybe have some tea?" He nodded, and went to the kitchen. He came in a bit and we talked about almost everything. Jason had accidentally sat on the remote, it was on the side of the couch and the TV flickered on.

"It's snowing heavily. The blizzard is looking to be extreme. More than anticipated. Stay off the roads, and keep warm! This is Andrea McClay, with your weather report."

"Hey, maybe I should call Toby, Tell him that you'll stay here for the night?" I nodded in agreement. Nobody should be driving out there. I got up to stretch my legs. I went over to kitchen, and found myself gripping the counter.

"Spencer? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jason rushed to my side. I nervously looked down, and saw a pool of water. Great. Just great.

"My um, my water just broke." Jason looked like he just had a heart attack.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD. What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" Jason started pacing, sweat dripping down, despite the coolness in the air.

"We get in the car. And we drive. To the hospital." It took me talking to snap him out of hit. He nodded feverously, and grabbed my hand and put his other arm around my waist. He managed to get me to the car, and we got out of the garage.

It took us about 10 minutes before we could make it out of the neighborhood. I was sitting in the front, so Jason could keep an eye on me.

"Give me your phone?" I grunted out. He gave it to me, and continued watching the road carefully. His eyes only moved when he heard me grunt or moan in pain. I kept time on my watch, and I could already tell that this was going to be a long night.

"Toby! Toby! It's me Spencer! Can you hear me? Okay, the signal is really bad right now so hear me out. My water broke. Jason and I are driving to the Rosewood Community Hospital. The snow isn't helping. Its definitely slowing us down. But don't worry, I've been keeping track of the contractions, they are far enough apart. We'll make it to the hospital with enough time. Just please inform the girls, my mom and dad will you?-" The signal was lost before I could hear an answer.

The blizzard was somewhat slowing down, but the roads were still iced up and slippery. We finally made it to the hospital. Contractions about 8 minutes apart. Jason jumped out, and helped me out, getting a nurse with a wheelchair almost immediately.

"My sister, her water broke. Her husband must have called? His name is Toby Cavanaugh. Even if he didn't that doesn't matter. I want my sister to have a room ASAP."

The nurse nodded, with the receptionist getting all the info down. Toby had called. But he wasn't here yet.

"Contractions, Mrs. Cavanaugh, how far part are they?" The petite nurse asked.

"8 minutes." I said. Once we made it to the room, the nurses got me settled, and hooked up. A contraction rattled my body, as I held onto Jason's hand as hard as I could.

"Don't worry Spence. The others will be here soon." The windows, showed that outside was still foggy and cold. But I really hoped everyone would make it here on time.

"Hello I am Dr. Reed, Mrs. Cavanaugh. Mr. Cavanaugh I presume?" She asked about to shake Jason's hand.

He chuckled and replied, "No she is my sister. Her husband will be here shortly. She was with me when her water broke. It's Mr. DiLaurentis. But please, call me Jason. I presume that you are recently transferred yes?" The DiLaurentis name carried a lot of history around here. And a doctor unable to recognize Jason had to have had some back story behind it.

"Yes. I've recently transferred a few weeks ago. We can get back to me later of course, Spencer, correct?" I nodded.

"Looks like you are ready to have a baby. You are a few centimeters dilated, we have approximately two hours before any serious pushing. Is the epidural an option you are considering?"

"Actually, my husband and I, as soon as he gets here will discuss that. We hadn't decided yet, and actually wanted to base it on how the contractions were at that point. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Jason? Would you mind stepping out to fill out some formalities?" Jason followed the doctor, and I was alone for about 10 minutes, with of course nurses constantly coming in and out for measuring, timing, blood pressure, and checking the IV.

The doors were opened, and it was… Aria.

"Hey honey. How is it?" Aria asked.

"It's painful. Just wait until you're here." I teased, knowing an 'ezria' baby would surely make its way into this world.

"Is Toby not here yet?"

"No, I was stubborn and wanted to visit Jason. And my water broke there."

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, Miss I'm-The-Best. You had to be stubborn even when you are 9 months pregnant.." Aria teased. I rolled my eyes.

"AH!" I gripped one side of the bed and Aria's hand.

"Geez Spence, I think you broke it." She joked.

"Could you check where Jason is? And the doctor. Being updated makes me feel better."

I heard Aria mumble something like, "Control will always make a Hastings feel better." I shook my head. Where the hell was Toby?

What felt like an hour, but really only 10 minutes, the door was once again opened with a great force.

"Toby!" I finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Spencer! Honey, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I got stuck and the roads, and the blizzard-" I just crashed my lips onto his, cutting his rambling off.

"Ah ha, finally the father to be!" Jason joked, walking in with both Aria and the doctor behind him.

"Thank you Jason. For bringing her here. We all know our spencer. To stubborn to listen to anyone." Toby said.

"Of course man, I mean she is my sister after all. And we all know how she can be."

"I am _right here _you know? Seriou-AH" This time atleast, I could latch onto Toby's hand. Aria had her hand wrapped up. Oops.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh, the baby will be out shortly. There is still some time, but preparations are a must. I will be back to check in. The nurses will keep you hydrated and measure. I want somebody with her at all times." She stepped out leaving us all in the room.

"Great! Ezra is here. With Emily. Paige is out of town, and Emily's car had gone for servicing. I'll go get them." Aria rushed out, ready to greet her husband, oh and of course one of her best friends.

"Caleb told me to call him. He said that he would bring Hanna, and drop off Lacey with Hanna's mom. I nodded.

"Spencer, I'm so proud of you! Finally, I'm gonna be an uncle!" I laughed, at least until another contraction hit me.

"That was a shorter interval. Shorter than before. I'm calling a nurse." Jason frantically hit the nurse call button. I can only imagine how he would be in here with his own wife.

The nurse rushed in, the one who had pushed me in at the beginning. She checked the machines, made a note on a clipboard, gave me some of those stupid ice chips, and rushed out of there. Jason didn't even have time to ask a question.

"Toby, is everything good with Hanna and Caleb?"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long, you know how Hanna is, she practically gave me a lecture before I could hang up." He chuckled while saying so.

"I'm so happy our baby is almost here. Do you think we should do the epidural?" I asked, conflicted at this point. I saw from the corner of my eye, Jason slipping out.

The doctor slipped in before Toby even had a chance to answer.

"Hello Spencer. I just wanted to let you know that the dilation is increasing indeed, but at a very slow pace, it could be an hour, maybe even more before this little guy wants to pop out. I suggest you try and get some sleep. You'll be needing the energy later. I am suggesting an epidural, considering the rate at which your labor is going at, but it is completely your decision."

"Okay thank you doctor. I think we will take the epidural, right Spencer. You'll need it if you want to try and take a nap." I nodded in agreement, and a nurse came with all the equipment.

1 hour later:

Sleeping felt so good at that point. All my contractions had been numbed down for at least and hour. Definitely not now. Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Ezra had all come by now. So did my parents. Melissa and Wren were on their way, considering they lived farther away from us. We had one of the bigger rooms, and everyone that was here so far, was sitting inside the room. It made me feel better.

"Will one of you call the doctor? Or tell somebody too. Call it a mother's intuition but I think it's time." Toby pecked my cheek,just as told the nurse to grab the doctor.

Dr. Reed was there in no time.

"You are 100% correct Spencer, it is time for you to push. Please on the mother and the husband in the room during the delivery." The nurses ushered everyone out. My mom grabbed my other hand, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. With Toby on the other side of me, and everyone else outside it felt comforting.

"Okay Spencer. On the count of 3 push! 1, 2, 3 push!"

**Skipping the delivery part, etc etc. Melissa and Wren live in Philly and are engaged once more. Everyone else lives in Rosewood and it takes longer considering the blizzard, etc. **

"It's a boy!"

After many pushes and coaxing Spencer Cavanaugh gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy.

Ryder James Cavanaugh was born on December 6th, at 1:36 a.m weighing 7.93 pounds.

Everyone was completely ecstatic. The proud grandparents couldn't keep their eyes off of him. And the aunts and uncles, were overjoyed, they had the very first boy baby in their group. Melissa and Wren were both extremely happy to, their attitude separating them from the rest. This baby finally seemed to bridge the gap between the sisters, and they hoped it would stay that way in the future. And Jason, he wouldn't let anybody touch the baby for a good half hour. Needless the say, that uncle would definitely be pampering this little guy.

The proud parents are very content, and very happy that their baby is strong and healthy.

Emily, Ezra, and Aria ended up winning the secret bet, which Spencer and Toby only found out after Ryder was born. Hanna ended up paying double since she was so sure it would be girl. Either way, everyone fell in love with Ryder. Even Lacey, who came later that morning with Ashley. She thought he looked like a doll, and she kinda threw a temper tantrum when she realized he was too small of a "doll" to play with.

Their 9 months of love would ultimately grow to an infinite amount, and that was all they needed.

And of course, Jason was FINALLY an uncle, so he could finally stop pestering them.

—-

And that's a wrap of that! I really loved writing Jason in this! Funny thing is at first I was thinking of just writing the delivery, and basically everything that happened in the last part, but I decided to give you guys some Spoby since we got nothing during yesterday's episode.

BUT WE DID GET A HALEB KISS. YES YES YES.

But everyone loves some Spoby and crazy brother Jason right? Hope you guys like this, as much as I liked writing it! Please PM, review, etc etc!


	3. In Your Darkest Days

Hey Guys! I was looking for some Spoby & Jason/Spencer sibling fics/pne-shots and I found 2. I dont know if there are more under different tags, etc, so if you have any suggestions let me know!

THEREFORE, i have decided to make There Are Two Kinds of Love a Spoby&J/S one-shot collection!

I hope that's exciting for you guys! I will be taking prompts, so feel free to PM/ review!

Prompts can include continuations with Ryder James Cavanaugh, and can be in the future where Spoby is married or during high school where they are facing different hardships! Creative Freedom guys:) Seriously! Send a prompt!

Just in case anyone was wondering, the two one-shots I read were

Happiness in the Making by Poseysharman

and

Find Me also by Poseysharman

Enough of me rambling, here is_** In Your Darkest Days**_

_Set in an alternate future timeline. (Not the one with Spencer, Toby, and Ryder) Instead, Toby is away on a business trip, and Spencer just realizes she had a miscarriage. _

_(2nd Future Timeline. Mostly J/S)_

"Spencer, I'm so very sorry, but unfortunately, due to the amount of bleeding among many other complications you have had a miscarriage. I'm sorry."

—

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable." Come on Toby..pick up! I need to talk to somebody. Anybody.

"UGH!" I grabbed the closest vase and threw it at the door. I didn't even remember I left it unlocked, when the door opened right after and Jason came.

"Woah Spence, what's wrong?" He ran over to me, just as I fell to the floor crying. He then carried me to the couch.

"Did Toby do something? I swear I WILL kill him." He growled, anger I had only seen years before.

"No, no, it was something else. I t-tried calling h-him but he didn't p-pick up.." My lip quivered, and tears flowed.

"What happened Spencer? Come on, you can tell your big brother." He held me protectively as I cried.

"I-I h-had a m-miscarriage." I was sobbing at this point.

"You were pregnant?"

"Yeah..we had found out a few weeks ago. We were gonna tell you guys, but I guess that's cancelled."

"Spence, why didn't you call the girls?"

"Aria and Em were busy with their lives, and Hanna's pregnant, and I just couldn't bring myself to add more stress to their plates."

"Oh Spence…"

"They will always be there for you. No matter what the case. Just like I will. Where is Toby?"

"He's out of town, for the rest of the week. I couldn't go with him because of my really important case."

"Why don't you come stay with me at my house? At least until Toby comes back. It's not good for you to be alone…" I nodded. Jason rushed upstairs, and packed whatever he thought would work. Knowing him, I would have to come back to get some better things.

"Spence, you'll get through this. Hell, you've gotten through a lot worse. So don't worry, they'll be another baby Cavanaugh soon."

"Oh and one more thing, don't you ever, and I mean ever think your problems are too much for me. I'm your big brother, and I've only been one during your much later years. I will be here for you, in your darkest days."

_—_—-_—-_

Quicker than normal, but still cute! I love Jason and Spencer's bro/sis relationship, which is frankly underplayed on TV..

I have an important question for you all:

In PLL do you ship 1 person with two different people?

My answer: YES I DO! I ship Jason x Aria and Ezra x Aria, although I do ship Jaria more!

I hope my readers won't mind too much, after all I have some really good ideas for this one-shot collection that involve Jaria as a couple plus Spoby and J/S!

And one more thing, I know in these one-shots so far, there as been almost no mention of Ali, and that is Not gonna be a normal thing. I'll include her in my later one-shots.

Keep on commenting and PMing me!


End file.
